The present disclosure relates to transmitting configuration information of interference measurement resources (IMR), and measuring interference. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for transmitting/receiving IMR configuration information used for measuring channel state information, and measuring interference using the IM resource configuration information, in a downlink coordinated multi-point transmission/reception (CoMP) environment.
In a CoMP system, at least two of transmission points cooperate with each other to transmit signals. Such a CoMP system obtains channel state information. In order to obtain the channel state information, it is required to transmit configuration information of interference measurement resources (IMRs) to user equipment, to measure interference using the IMR configuration information, and to perform a feedback transmission of a corresponding channel state information.